Diario Compartido
by Ali'sGrave
Summary: Ron tenía un plan. Y aquel diario era la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas... o eso pensó. Hermione guardaba más de un secreto en aquellas páginas... secretos para los que Ron no estaba listo. Severus era el mejor amante que tuvo la insoportable sabelotodo de Gryffindor y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Porque todos amamos ver que Ron pierda. - LIME - Leve mención Darry.


**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes y el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Solo la absurda temática de la historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia:**** Lime (mención de sexo implícito), Lenguaje vulgar y un Ron muy indignado. Séptimo año en Hogwarts (Severus sobrevivió a la mordedura de Nagini). Notas al pie.**

.

**Diario compartido**

.

—… ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!—_ Snape hijo de…_

_Sip, _Ronald Weasley estaba hecho una fiera. Y no era para menos. Snape lo había pillado hablando con Hermione y el muy maldito se aprovechó para echarle la bronca de su vida. Nunca había soportado un sermón tan largo y tedioso como esta vez. Se había gastado al menos media hora echándole _absolutamente todo_ en cara. Desde sus _no tan buenas notas_, hasta su sobrevalorado estatus de "Héroe de la Guerra". Severus Snape parecía especialmente encabronado con él. Hasta parecía que lo odiaba más que a Harry. Estaba harto. Detestaba a ese grasiento murciélago.

Esta situación venía dándose desde mediados de curso. Tras la Guerra ocurrida en Hogwarts, el Trio Dorado y gran parte de sus compañeros habían decidido re-cursar el último curso del colegio. McGonagall había quedado como directora de Hogwarts, mientras que Snape había re-asumido su antiguo cargo como profesor de DCAO —aunque esto último tomo por sorpresa a muchos de los estudiantes, ya que sabían que éste había sido gravemente herido en la Guerra—. La escuela estaba hecha un desastre.

Pero Ron era otra historia.

Se había vuelto un héroe verdadero. Ya no era _el pelirrojo amigo de Harry Potter_. Ahora era Ron. Ronald Weasley. Un Héroe de la Guerra. Tenía un millar de admiradoras y muchos lo respetaban. Cuando se paseaba por el Callejón Diagon, los niños le pedían su autógrafo, las chicas pedían sacarse una fotografía con él y nunca faltaba Rita Skeeter pidiéndole una entrevista. Había sido la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ unas cuatro veces y las adolescentes estaban locas por él. Esto último ocasionaba algunas riñas con su preciosa castaña, pero siempre terminaban contentándose. Su vida era perfecta. Tenía una novia que lo quería, buenos amigos y una parvada de seguidores que revoloteaba alrededor de su persona todo el día. Simplemente, perfecto.

Pero como sabemos, la vida no suele ser perfecta.

Las cosas con Hermione se comenzaron a complicar cuando sugirió que debían pasar al siguiente nivel. La castaña le había pedido tiempo y él se lo había dado. No la iba a obligar. Después de todo, sabía que su novia era una ignorante en ese tema. Y se alegraba de aquello. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, Hermione se volvió más reacia a su toque y a sus besos, pero no le dio importancia. Sabía que no era una romántica empedernida, así que no debía forzarla. La quería enserio y no deseaba perderla. _Pero las cosas nuca salen como uno planea_.

La situación empeoro aún más cuando, una tarde en Hogsmeade, Hermione le pidió que terminaran. Ron no se podía explicar qué había hecho mal para que su novia lo dejara. La castaña le dijo que era lo mejor para ambos. Que las cosas se habían enfriado y que como amigos estaban mucho mejor. Él no lo entendió en un primer momento, pero terminó accediendo… _porque tenía un plan_. La reconquistaría. No podía ser tan difícil. Ya la había enamorado una vez. Podía hacerlo de nuevo. _O eso creyó_.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Ron pensó que Hermione lo extrañaría. Que echaría de menos sus obsequios y el tiempo que solía pasar con él. Pero no. La castaña se veía mucho más feliz que cuando estuvo con él. Sus ojos parecían destellar con un brillo inusual y sonreía más que antes. Y no fue el único que lo notó. Había pillado a Seamus y a Dean cuchicheando de _lo buena que se había puesto Hermione_. Ya no vestía con aquellas chamarras dos tallas más grandes de las que debían ser, ni tampoco traía el cabello hecho un desastre como normalmente había sido en su antigua época escolar. Ahora era una nueva Hermione. Había cambiado las feas chamarras por chaquetas y abrigos más… _adultos_. Su cabello lo traía trenzado o amarrado en una ordenada coleta. Y si llevaba suelto el cabello, lo traía perfectamente ensortijado y peinado.

¡Hasta usaba un poco de maquillaje! _Y le sentaba de muerte_.

Y eso no fue lo peor. A todo esto de _la nueva Hermione_, se le sumo que el carácter de Snape empeoro unas diez veces con él. Parecía estarlo vigilando constantemente, esperando alguna falla o equivocación para reprenderlo con creses. De ahí en adelante, sus calificaciones bajaron aún más y DCAO se convirtió en su constante infierno personal.

Y esto conllevó al Ron de hoy. Enfurruñado y encogido en su asiento. Rojo de la ira y con los nervios hechos un asco.

Para la suerte de muchos, DCAO llegó a su fin y Ron se apresuró a tomar cuanta cosa hubiera en el escritorio que compartía con Hermione para irse. No soportaría un segundo más con ese murciélago asqueroso. Guardó su varita en el pantalón y se encaminó hacia la salida del aula a paso apresurado. No tardo en escuchar unas voces a sus espaldas.

—Señorita Granger… requiero de su presencia unos minutos— ese había sido Snape. _Ugh_. Hasta su voz lo irritaba.

—Sí, profesor— sintió la contestación obediente de la aludida.

.

.

Estaba harto, joder.

Llevaba media hora tratando de empezar el trabajo de DCAO que había dejado Snape hace unos días. La tarea era kilométrica y ni siquiera había comenzado. Le quedaba solo una semana para entregarlo y sabía que sin la ayuda de Hermione, no lo terminaría.

La castaña —a petición propia— había comenzado a recibir clases particulares de Snape, un tiempo antes de que terminara con él. Lo que más sorprendió a Ron, aparte de que Hermione quisiera pasar más tiempo con el grasiento profesor de las mazmorras, era que éste hubiese aceptado. El profesor más cabrón de todo Hogwarts había aceptado darle clases especiales a la insoportable sabelotodo de Gryffindor. Algo inusual y, seguramente, con alguna maligna intención oculta… ¡_Basta de divagar_! Debía seguir con el trabajo. El pelirrojo recordó que en su bolso había un libro que seguramente le ayudaría un poco. Con desgana se levantó y comenzó a buscar.

_Y vaya que encontró_.

Entre sus libros de DCAO y Transformaciones, se encontraba un delgado libro envuelto en cuero negro de dragón, con las iniciales H.G escrito en dorado en la portada. Lo primero que pensó fue que era un diario. Y estaba en lo correcto. Era el diario de Hermione Granger. Estaba seguro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro. Esta era la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba. Solo tenía que leer ese diario y sabría cómo volver a enamorarla. Sabría por qué lo dejo y que cosas debía cambiar. Era como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la iba a desaprovechar. Todos los secretos de ella estaban ahí. Era el momento. Sabía que Hermione no dejaría algo así sin protección, así que se preparó para cualquier encantamiento que requiriera aquel diario para abrirse.

Efectivamente, el diario abría con un hechizo. Ronald lo pensó un momento y convocó un hechizo no verbal que apareció vagamente en su cabeza. No sabía cómo llegó a su cabeza, pero no le prestó atención. Funcionó. El diario se abrió y le mostró un millar de páginas escritas por la castaña de sus sueños. Esbozó otra sonrisa y comenzó a leer una de las primeras páginas.

_11 de Julio, 1998._

_Las cosas con Ron no van muy bien. Estoy algo triste porque parecen gustarle más sus fans que yo. Sabía que esta relación no sería nada fácil, pero al menos esperaba que el estuviera conmigo. Porque no lo está. Aparece constantemente en "Corazón de Bruja" y muchas chicas me odian por estar con él. Casi tanto como odian a Ginny por estar con Harry. Ser un héroe es un asco._

Ron se frunció el ceño. Bueno, es cierto que salía bastante y que algunas chicas lo llamaban y muchas cosas más, pero él la quería… Ugh, seguiría leyendo.

_2 de Agosto, 1998._

_Harry me ha contado un secreto. Me ha dejado sorprendida y asustada. No puedo contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron. Hace unos días fue su cumpleaños número dieciocho y todos lo celebramos en Grimauld Place. Después de las tres de la madrugada, Harry desapareció sospechosamente de su propia celebración. Todos estaban algo bebidos, pero yo lo noté. Y me lo contó: pasó la noche con Malfoy. Sip, Draco Malfoy. El mismo que nos hiso la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Y me dijo que lo quiere. Lo quiere mucho. Yo lo apoyaré. Soy su mejor amiga. Al menos las fans de Harry ya no odiaran a Ginny._

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Así que por esa razón, Harry había roto el corazón de su hermana. Su amigo era gay. El pelirrojo hiso una mueca de asco impresionante y siguió leyendo, mientras se aguantaba las arcadas.

_21 de Agosto, 1998._

_Estoy hecha un desastre. Ron me tiene harta. No para de pavonearse por los pasillos, hacerse el interesante y ligar con chicas de los cursos anteriores. Es un estúpido. Pero lo quiero. Y me duele… me duele mucho. Odio tener tanto tiempo libre. Preferiría trabajar para Snape como aprendiz, que estar comiéndome la cabeza como una verdadera idiota._

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos. Hermione siempre exagerando las cosas. Era cierto que quizá ligaba un poco con las chicas de cursos anteriores, pero eso no significaba que le fuera infiel, ¿verdad? Era libre de mirar a otras chicas. Ron volteó a unas páginas más y algo llamó su atención. Era algo que estaba escrito. La letra era diferente. Le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba muy bien…

_Querida Sta. Granger:_

_Me gustaría que fuera tan amable de no dejar sus cosas en la sala de DCAO. He encontrado a un muchacho de quinto tratando de abrirlo. Se lo he quitado y lo he abierto yo. Lo he leído y le ruego que me disculpe. Me ha picado la curiosidad, pero no se preocupe. Lo que ha plasmado aquí nunca saldrá de mis labios. Pero sí recibirá su castigo: la esperaré el sábado próximo para que me ayude a ordenar mi despacho._

_Atentamente, S.S._

Ron sintió miedo por un segundo. Snape había leído el diario de Hermione. Casi podía imaginarse la cara de horror de su exnovia. Siguió leyendo. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. ¿Qué coño era _esto_?

_Querido Profesor Snape:_

_Lo siento. Le he dejado el diario en el despacho otra vez. Sé que lo leerá y por eso he escrito esto. El sábado, a pesar de sus gritos y sus retos, me la he pasado excelente (lo sé, soy una masoquista). Me gustaría volver a conversar con usted, aun que sea, así. Por medio de este diario. Sería algo así como nuestro diario compartido. Sé que suena tonto, pero solo he tenido el valor de escribir esto tras tomarme tres cervezas de mantequilla. Espero que la jaqueca de mañana valga la pena._

_Atentamente, H.G._

¡Recordaba aquella tarde en la que Hermione se había embriagado! En ese entonces aún estaban juntos. Ese fin de semana, casi se la había tirado en el sillón de la sala común. Hubiera pasado si no hubiese llegado Harry a buscarla. Con curiosidad, el pelirrojo volteó la página.

_Querida Sta. Granger:_

_No hay nada que disculpar. Nunca se lo he dicho, pero usted posee una mente muy especial. Deseosa de conocimiento. Una inteligencia exquisita. Creo que es más fácil escribirlo que decirlo. Y no tengo ningún problema. Creo que es mejor hablar por medio de nuestro "diario compartido". Así, cualquier manifestación, no se prestará para malentendidos por parte de los demás. Adjunto a esto, le enviaré poción para la resaca. Una sola dosis. No la comparta con sus amigos. La he preparado para usted._

_Atentamente, S.S._

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. También recordó que a la mañana siguiente, Hermione era la única de los tres, que se encontraba bien. Así que el murciélago tenía su lado… bueno. ¡Ni en sueños! Snape se estaba comportando como un viejo verde con su hermosa castaña. ¡Y en ese entonces, aún estaban juntos! No podía creer que Hermione mantuviera una relación —aunque fuera simpatía—, con ese maldito pervertido. El muy desgraciado se estaba aprovechando de que la castaña era veinte años menor que él. Y que era una ignorante en las relaciones.

Siguió leyendo rápidamente las páginas que venían. Hablaban bastante. Y hablaban de todo. Al principio, las conversaciones eran un poco frívolas y desinteresadas. Casi tensas. Pero, con el tiempo, ambos se fueron soltando y tantearon nuevos caminos. Había más sentimentalismo y confort. Aunque, nunca dejaron de tratarse de "usted". Eso era muy notorio en todas las conversaciones.

La más abierta a todo tipo de temas era Hermione. Snape parecía más reacio al principio, pero logro soltarse bastante. Algunas veces hablaban de La Guerra, de lo que hicieron, los papeles que jugaron y todo lo que sufrieron. Otras hablaban de cosas más cotidianas: de lo que había pasado en clases, del poco interés de algunos alumnos, de libros o de pociones. También hablaron sus malos tratos. Snape le pedía disculpa por cada uno de los insultos que tuvo que aguantar la castaña. Y ella lo perdonó como si nada. Al final, terminaron hablando de cosas un poco más… _complicadas_.

Ron estaba indignado… ¡Hermione se había atrevido a pedirle un consejo a Snape respecto a su relación!

_Querida Sta. Granger:_

_Nunca intenté ponerme en el lugar de su pelirrojo. Siempre pensé que era un imbécil, que no merecía la pena. Y usted me ha dado la razón. Es un verdadero inepto. No sufra más por alguien que no vale la pena. Usted es mucho para él. Weasley encontrara seguramente a una muchacha atractiva y se olvidara de usted. Se lo digo por experiencia. Sabe lo de Lily. Cuanto yo la amaba y para ella fue muy fácil dejarme. No comenta mis errores. Cometa los suyos y yo estaré ahí para ayudarle. Trataré de estar siempre allí. Y cuando necesite un hombro para llorar, no dude en recurrir al mío; así como yo no dudaré en recurrir al suyo._

_Atentamente, S.S._

Ahora sí que estaba hecho una fiera. Snape había sido el culpable de que Hermione lo dejara. Él le había sugerido terminar con su relación. Él había hecho de mediador. Ese maldito hijo de puta. Ronald, incapaz de pensar con claridad, se saltó una buena cantidad de páginas y siguió leyendo. Lo que venía captó toda su atención…

_Querido Profesor Snape:_

_¡Por favor, no evite el tema! Si lo que quiere es olvidarlo, está bien, pero no haga como que nada pasó. Aquel beso en su despacho fue algo muy especial para mí. Fue importante. Profesor Snape, me gusta mucho. Me gustas, Severus. Y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No debí besarte. Pero lo necesitaba. Lo venía deseando desde mucho tiempo. Te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme. Cambie por ti. Me arreglo por ti. Quiero verme bonita y mayor para ti. Por favor, responde algo. Lo que sea._

_Atentamente, una muy triste Hermione Granger._

Ron estaba desconcertado. Hermione lo dejó por… ¿Snape? ¿Ella se había enamorado de Snape? No podía creerlo. ¿Hermione con el pervertido de Snape? Era lo más extraño que jamás se le ocurrió. La curiosidad le picó y volteó la página. Allí estaba: la letra de Snape.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres de pila. No puedo aceptar que arruine su vida conmigo. Piénselo: es una verdadera locura. ¿Usted y yo? ¿Cree que alguien fomente nuestra unión? No pasará, Hermione. Y lo sabes. Estas confundida. Eres una muchacha de solo diecinueve años ilusionada con un hombre de treinta y ocho. ¿Sabes a cuantas mujeres bese en mi vida? ¿O cuantas amantes tuve? Hazte la idea y pregúntate si es verídico lo que sientes por mí. Pero… ¿Qué siento yo por ti? ¿Crees que te quiero? Y la respuesta más importante a todo esto está aquí: No te quiero. Yo te amo. Te amo, Hermione Granger. Nunca me había sentido tan pleno como cuando estoy contigo. Nadie me puede hacer sentir como lo haces tú. Ni Lily. Solo tú haces que me sienta como un estúpido adolescente hormonado. ¿Nunca notaste mis miradas? A pesar de ser muy observadora, también sueles ser muy distraída. Piensa, amor mío. Piensa y decide que haremos con lo que sentimos. Piensa en nosotros. Y en lo que será._

_Atentamente, un muy feliz Severus Snape._

Ron quería morir. ¿Estaban juntos? Siguió con su lectura.

_Querido Severus:_

_No sabes todas las lágrimas que derramé aquella noche. De felicidad, confort y mucho placer. Tus manos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo. Nunca dejé que nadie lo tocara. Solo tú. Y fui tuya. Y tú mío. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Nunca te imagine desnudo. Pero me encantó. Tu rostro sudoroso, tu cabello grasiento que se pegaba a tu preciosa cara, tu torso bañado en sudor, tus vellos rizados que recorren todo tu tronco hasta terminar en tu miembro. Tus brazos y tus manos. Tus piernas y tu trasero. Me gusta todo. Y todo es mío. El movimiento de nuestras pelvis chocando estrepitosamente y mis largas uñas arañando tu espalda. Nunca lo olvidare. Jamás me sentí tan feliz._

_Atentamente, tu Hermione Granger._

Ahora si se lo llevaba el diablo. ¡¿Hermione se había revolcado con Snape, pero con él no?! Esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Snape había desvirgado a su castaña? No podía creerlo. Era demasiado. Sentía un dolor en la sien y un picor en los ojos. Pero debía seguir leyendo.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hacer el amor contigo fue como ver la brillante luz al final de un sombrío túnel. No fue ni rápido, ni lento. Fue perfecto. El tiempo se paró de repente y nosotros quedamos suspendidos en nuestro universo. Nunca olvidare tu rostro sonrojado, tu voluptuoso cuello, tus pequeños pechos moviéndose con tu irregular respiración, tu plano vientre y esos tiernos rizos que escondían el tesoro más exquisito que pude haber encontrado. Recuerdo tus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, tus lágrimas y tus gimoteos. Jamás olvidare la forma en la que gemiste mi nombre. La manera dulce en la que terminamos enredados en las sabanas… nunca se borrará de mi mente. Porque tú también fuiste mía. Mía para besar, para morder y para probar. Para tocar. Nunca olvidare la imagen que presencié al llegar al éxtasis: el cómo tu espalda se arqueó, dejándome tus senos listos para ser besados. Y así lo hice. Y lo volvería a hacer. Porque te amo._

_Atentamente, tu Severus Snape._

_No…_

Ron sintió como el escozor de los ojos picaba más y soltó las primeras lágrimas. Su mente era una ensalada de sentimientos: odio, celos, furia, tristeza e envidia… ¡Hermione fue suya primero! Él la cuido durante La Guerra. Él estuvo ahí para defenderla… él fue su amigo ante todo. ¿Y ella cómo el pagó? Revolcándose con un profesor que le hacía la vida imposible.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido…

Claro. Ahora el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de todo. Del porqué Snape lo odiaba. Estaba celoso. Porque trataba de conquista a _su chica_. Porque la castaña ahora era _la chica de Snape_. Su estómago se revolvió estrepitosamente y sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta.

¡Pero no se rendiría!

Con odio, agarró el diario entre sus manos y salió de su habitación. Bajo por las escaleras y salió casi corriendo de la sala común, perdiéndose así tras el retrato de La Dama Gorda. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se aproximó con decisión a las mazmorras. Lo iba a enfrentar. Le diría a Snape que lo sabía todo. Y que si no dejaba a Hermione tranquila, él iba a exponerlos con la Directora del colegio. Ron jamás sería capaz de hacer todo aquello, pero con tal de asustar a Snape, haría lo que fuera. Muchos alumnos se quedaron viendo como uno de los Héroes de la Guerra caminaba con clara frustración hacía el despacho de Snape.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Con mucho cuidado, conjuró un hechizo para abrir la cerradura y poco a poco, empujo la puerta. Nunca pensó que se encontraría con aquella escena:

Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio de Snape, abrazado a su espalda y con la blusa y la falda corrida. Snape se encontraba entre sus piernas, penetrándola con rudeza, pero a la vez, con una dulzura que llegó a espantarlo. Ambos rostros estaban sudorosos y con una gran sonrisa que los adornaba. Nunca había visto sonreír a Snape. Aquello era algo enfermizo.

La pareja de amantes se separó estrepitosamente y miraron al desencajado pelirrojo. La castaña con miedo y el pelinegro con fastidio.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Weasley?— preguntó el maestro con clara burla.

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Yo… ustedes…— Ron no podía hilar correctamente las palabras.

La imagen con la que se había encontrado lo había dejado congelado.

—Será rápido— masculló Snape mientras sacaba su varita con un brusco movimiento —_Obliviate…_— conjuró apuntando al pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa de disculpa de Hermione fue lo último que vio el pelirrojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

—¡Es la tercera vez, Hermione!

La castaña se encogió de hombros ante los gritos de su novio. Ambos ya estaban correctamente vestidos y rodeaban a un pelirrojo que se había desplomado al suelo hace algunos minutos. Ron estaba pálido y parecía a punto de vomitar en sueños.

—Perdón, Severus…— se disculpó Hermione mirándolo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

El pelinegro solo desvió la mirada. Se había sonrojado.

—Cuida más tus pertenencias. No puedo creer que ya haya usado este hechizo más de seis veces. Dos con Potter, una con Longbottom y la chica Weasley… ¡Y todas las demás con el zanahorio estúpido!

La castaña soltó una risita estúpida. Era cierto. Su diario solía perderse mucho en el castillo. Pero gracias a eso, ahora estaba con Severus.

—Tratare de ser más responsable— prometió Hermione acercándose al profesor.

—Me parece una buena decisión.

Severus Snape rodeó a la castaña con sus brazos y besó su frente con ternura. ¡La amaba con locura!

—Solo dos meses más…

—… y nos casaremos— completó Hermione mirando a su prometido.

—¿De verdad lo haremos tan pronto?

—¿No quieres?—le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Si quiero… es solo que… nunca creí que me casaría. Mucho menos a mi edad, ni con alguien de la tuya.

—Venga, no seas aguafiestas. Tú me lo pediste, primero que nada— le recordó la muchacha.

—Pero no creí que aceptaras…

—Mentiroso.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tranquilo. El pelirrojo comenzó a despertar y la pareja se sonrió con complicidad. Ron se reincorporó y observo a su amiga con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Weasley.

—Te diste de bruces y te desmayaste— le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—No recuerdo nada…

Snape soltó un bufido. No le agradaba ese zanahorio.

—Les ruego que se retiren de mi despacho. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer… Srta. Granger, ¿podría ser tan amable de llevar a su amigo a la enfermería?— pidió el maestro con claro desagrado.

Ambos alumnos asintieron y se fueron de su despacho. El pálido profesor se sentó detrás de su escritorio y suspiró con cansancio. Era agotador mantener una relación ilícita alumna-profesor, sin embargo, valía la pena. Estaba feliz. Amaba a la dulce muchacha que se había colado poco a poco en su corazón. A lo lejos divisó el dichoso diario de la castaña. El que tantos problemas y beneficios le había traído.

Con una sonrisa pícara lo guardó en su levita. Ya se encargaría de meterlo la próxima vez en el bolso de Weasley.

Nunca dejaba de ser divertido el rostro de horror que provocaba.

Y es que meterse con Weasley era un gusto que no perdería.

Era lo mejor de su relación con Hermione.

Su Hermione.

.

.

.

**Algo excéntrico, lo sé. Pero deseaba escribir algo así. Ya saben cómo odio al pelirrojo. Un poco de desquite no le hace mal a nadie.**

**Esto lo había escrito para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Severus Snape. Algo atrasado, pero aquí está.**

**Porque… ¿Qué mejor que un Ron Weasley fastidiado de regalito de cumpleaños?**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío!**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
